IT'S ME
by Duhh.itz.rxxhard
Summary: look I'm new at this and this might not be updated every day
1. Chapter 1

IT'S ME

 **Welcome home**

panting I pushed the door open to the pizzaria i just got a job at. Rain trickeled down the back of my neck as i walked inside . Stage to my rght I made my way toward the animatronics and said "This Whould be eazy" .I regret those words every day of my life.

I sit in the chiar in the sucrity room i see thare is two "am i going to have a co-worker" I thought to my self. As soon as i did a young woman bounced in the door."strange,i did not hear her come in" before i said any thing she said "Hi I'm Jessica". "hi im justin" my short brown hair was bouncing all over the place while i said this. "lets get started shall we" she said happily. This is where the fun starts


	2. Chapter 2

the fun starts  
"ummmmmm so how do we start" as soon as she said that BOOM the lights went off and the phone rang. I pick up the phone "HELLO, HELLO HELLO" the person on the phone said. "helooooooooooooooooo..." I said angrily "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."  
Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.  
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary to conserve power" we sat and listened then it was 6:am.  
"sooooo do we just leave" I said "I think so" Jessica said with her blonde hair bouncing.  
I told her I would walk her home she said "to be honest i have no place to go my mom kicked me out because I had not paid her rent "she said with a sigh " you an come to my place" really she yelp with joy " yes and fell free to stay as long as you want" we walk home together not a care in the world but what happens night 2 of the night shift is what will change us for life.


	3. night 2

night 2  
I wake up to the sound of my alamclock in my small apartment for 2 people ,but I'm the only one who lives here. I walk downstairs and remember Jessica my co-worker is staying with me she noticed I was up and said "good morning , well afternoon if you want to be technical but we just woke up so its morning to us" I walk over to the oven and see it is 3 pm, "we have nine hours until work sooooo...lets make the best out of it" I turn and see her blonde hair a mess and my brown none the better .

I walk out the door and see children playing in the park down the road, just 10 years ago I was 6 years old and did the same thing I thought to myself but now I made a living for myself ever since my mom died I never knew my dad but hell if he gave a fuck about me he would have come looking for me, now now I know it sounds rude but it is and I mean it to . I jump and turn around when I hear the door "sorry did not mean to scare you" Jessica said to me "hey is there a Wal-Mart somewhere around here " she said with a smile ever since i met her she has never been not happy only once I have seen her without a smile on her face and that was last night after work "no but there is a win-Dixie down the road" i say with a playful tone and she says "would you like to go with me we can buy food for the house its the only thing i can do since i am staying at your house ya know " she said playful as well so i said back "ya why not i have nothing else to do but sit around ". We walk down the road to the win-Dixie and buy some things needed for the house and now with Jessica at my house thing will be a lot better she told me she will pay 200 a month is that is enough and put food in the house and then i knew today would be the best day of my life .  
11:30 came all too soon we got ready and jumped on the bus and waited. now it was time to start night two, we walk to the office in the back and get ready. BOOM light out and game on th4n the phone rang honestly we did not pay attention night 1 Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...  
Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.  
as soon as he said more active i told Jessica to check the cameras and instantly she said hysterically "the bunny is gone" i said "look in the other rooms they might be in there" as soon as i did she said he's in the hall way to our left as soon as she said this i press the light button and i slam the door button as soon as i see the 6 foot purple animatronic at our door i scream at the top of my lungs "HOLY FUCK IM GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" i asked what time it was and she said 4 am 2 hours to go then she told me to check for the bunny and that the chicken or duck thing is on the lose so i press the light button and the bunny was gone but time to check for the chicken (i think that's what it is at least) so i press the light button on the right side this time and more calmly pressed the door button this time once i saw its ugly face as soon as i did BOOM power out Jessica now crying hysterically saying over and over again i dnt want to die as soon as freddy appeared i fell on the floor then the sound that i look forward for boomed in our ears it was 6 am at last Jessica tear stains down her eyes quivering as she stood she said "please don't make me come back and i said "it is on our contracts we have to i wish we didn't"

it took us only up to 10 minutes to be on that bus and get the hell out of dodge when we got home we made a cup of noodles and sat traumatized and she layed n the couch and i went to bed.


End file.
